Mass Effect Crosover
by jetslinger333
Summary: This fiction has different type of crossover for mass effect ideas, read and review if you like the series I wrote it.
1. Chapter 1

Kamen rider x mass effect

I'm no expert in timeline so I just try focus on the storyline. Hope there will be no confusion

In the year 2020 a war broke out on the blue planet it reign more than 30 years with no victor as both forces good and evil collided, humanity called it the Rider War. The evil organization called themselves SHOCKER (Sacred Hegemony Of Cycle Kindred Evolutional Realm), the organization was aimed to conquer the world and force humanity to evolve into altered human that they are better than regular humans and they are the future, side effects was they lost their humanity and become mindless monsters. To fight against this threat The Smart Brain Corporation, ZECT, Kougami Foundation and OSTO( Outer Space Technology Organization) developed the Masked Rider System (MRS) giving to individuals to fight against this threat, as the war wage on the entire planet was devastated making it unhabitable even when the great leader of shocker has fallen killed by Souji Tendou the man who walks the path of the heavens to rule over everything,. known as masked rider kabuto but in despair there was hope, with Kabuto leadership he took on the mantle to guide humanity to new heights, he order the rider system to be used as basic to construction new technology to build cities that were destroy during the war, A.I are used as human companions, Vehicles able to fly and bigger, mass production of the rider systems and terraforming the planet back to the once blue planet it was.. They called it the Age of rider.

2050 humanity started to reach for the stars as they establish a base on the moon called Luna Base it was use as a military outpost and research facility as times passes Scientist heard a voice called The Presenters on the moon telling humanity to meet them as such humanity was given the knowledge of Cosmic Energy. Cosmic Energy was humanity greatest breakthrough it was limitless it's capabilities can withstand transwarp travel, heal any sickness and increase body function as such humanity first built the first spaceship called Astro that uses cosmic energy to travel towards mars and it took 2 days to reach the planet using FTL that infuse with cosmic energy (CE) history was in the making as Cosmic Energy became humanity fundamental usage in their daily life.

2068 Smart Brain Corporation has created mechanical beast that helped with heaver task they are called BEAST (Brain, Enhanced, Artificial, System, Network)( think as Mirror monster from kamen rider dragon knight or ryuki) this concept also became the fundamental in humans daily life nowadays example mechanical bat BEAST help flying around none terrain area and recon the area , Rhinoceros BEAST lifting heavy rocks and boulders for construction and mining, Stingray use in water sports like surfing and dragons help with the construction of starships and repairs in space station. The Corporation again crested another breakthrough called transformation Sequence; this ability allows vehicles to transform to robot mode and beast mode that allows all terrain exploration especially in space on uncharted planet. Including buildings and ships.

ZECT became the main military branch of humanity, this soldier are called zect troopers, riot troopers and aqua troopers. The military are commandant by the ace riders that has the ability to use the clock up system. They are war veteran as their fight against shocker was unbeatable. The military also use Beast as their military assets. Riot troopers are equipping with jet allows flight including in the void of space.

The Foundation has the most interest for humanity as their aim towards the future their motto is desire to obtain, desire to move forward, desire to reach new heights and desire to reach the future. It was this motto that pushes forward the space exploration and funded OSTO before the discovery of CE. The foundation has helped humanity utilize the usage of cosmic energy as it became the main usage in buildings, cities, vehicles, ships, space station and A.I.

2077 humanity discover aliens ruins on mars it was the greatest discovery but disappointment it wasn't the presenter they were expected, this aliens are called the Prothean, their artifact was study to discover a new element called element zero Element Zero, also known as "eezo", is a rare material that, when subjected to an electrical current, releases dark energy which can be manipulated into a mass effect field but such valuable element wasn't use as humanity prefer Cosmic energy given them by the presenter as it was more limitless and useful. Every artifact will be study and recorded.

2079 The first space Train Megazord was developed allowing travel of import materials from planet to planet especially mars, the ships was long like a train but durable as it can withstand atmosphere travel, especially when combined to form a large robot that s use for construction and battle. Transforming and combined ships became humanity greatest achievement especially 7 ships combined can create a four Kilometer dreadnought.

2082 accident happen causing an explosion of element zero on mars, this cause everyone on mars expose to the element but it didn't have side effect as scientist fear, cosmic energy causing something new. Whoever are expose to it was able to use cosmic like psychic, elements and other stuff. It gave humanity the edge to surpass there limits giving them powers. A new Institute was form to teach this individual called themselves Cosmis to help them utilize and using the cosmic energy. A new method was introduced by the foundation using Switch as a limiter when using Cosmis this method allows them to transform becoming new generation of Riders.

2090 Cosmic energy was discovered able to cleanse and repair tissue damage cause by element zero dark matter as such armors and weapons use the combination of Smart Brain Corporation technology and OSTO were given to ZECT military. Medical facility also use this to regrow lost limbs and organs easily but the process takes a 5 months to grow an arm back.

2111 Giant transforming robot are created by the corporation as to travel in deep space and use to terraforming the planet ( megaranger megazord). Cities are given the ability to transform to battle mode if there's a danger from any attack

2122 a discovery was made on Pluto moon a the mass relay that use interstellar travel but humanity rather use something they created by themselves as such OSTO study the relay and reverse engineer it to create the Cosmic Relay that use cosmic energy as a substitute which is ten times faster than the normal relay but it was more fragile, if the Relay is hit by a few missile it will collapse and be destroy if that wans't enough the damage could rip them or send anyone to unknown chart of the galaxy.

2135 humanity make first contact with an aqua race called serene on a water planet Aquarius this aliens look just like humans but the difference is that they have fins for ears, different hair color and can breath underwater without the fear of pressure( They were called mermaids and merman) their technology was advance similar to humans during the time of space colonization. The first contact was peaceful and humanity gain a new allies at the same time they hear the Presenter voice that Serene are worth to receive the knowledge of Cosmic Energy . As such humanity called themselves system alliances of Peace and Justice.

2144T he terrorist group called themselves DAI SHOCKER announce how humanity have become week and miss direction of the evolution as such shocker withdraw from their public eyes. The alliance was relief that Shocker finally took the boot but the riders who know about them still weary and still maintain their guard not matter what happens.

2157 Humanity has colonized 20 planets as using the Jump gate that was Design by Smart brain corporation reverse engineer the relay. Every planet has a jump gate that allows fast travel that is similar to teleportation some e called a rip off from the movie stargate.

2159 location planet Shanxi

Admiral Grissham was just seeing out the voids of space drinking coffee then spiled out looking at the relay as the science team consist of 2 class carriers was destroy instantly by an unknown aliens force from the other side of the Relay. This was the mark of the first contact of war not the kind they meet like the Serene. They were called the Turians, the reason on the attack was about the alliance breaking the rules that they didn't know which infuriated the alliance. The attack began as the Turians underestimated the alliance when they detected their ship not using element zero as backwater race. Riot troopers jet packs outmaneuver the Turians fighters easily and boarded the ships easily. Masked Rider Gatack subdue the Stranglers easily on the alien ships with it's clock up system and Dragon BEAST was tearing the ships limb for limb easily like paper plane. The Turians then retreated back to the Relay to report on what happen to the citadel but unknown to them a Rider manage to sneak up inside the ships hiding inside the reflection recording their activities and Thus began the first contact of war.

This is just an Idea I come of with seriously why not just combined Power rangers or sentai Mecha in the mass effect series, the Riders will be treated like specter but the they are more respected and admired. Anyway this is just some idea come up with thinking if I should continue this story or not.

This the battle field on Shanxi I TRIED TO UTILIZE the situation and outcome enjoy.

General Desolas Arteries was shocked seeing how five weird looking ships that look like trains combined to gather becoming a giant robot firing it's missile towards the Turian fleet decimating in just minutes if that was bad enough when I every weapon they fired only scratch the surface. Then it fired a powerful red beam penetrating a Turians ships dominating in seconds, the fighters tried to damage the robot but they only scratch it as one of them was grab like flies and crush like the bugs they are.

"General we have never face such race that combined ships to form this monstrosity it's completely unheard of".

"I know but we can't just give up we still have the advantage in numbers, we only need time for our army to take their home planet and it's our win, we need to buy time"

"Understood sir,"

Meanwhile on the FRAGILE ZORD ship Admiral Tommy was commanding the ships to fire towards the Turian fleet.

"There attacking and it's not stopping even after seeing our robots are they just crazy or stupid" He wonder.

"Sir, they think can win this war if they captured the planet that's what I think".

"Basic military strategy attacks our home world then lose our spirit and hope to fight against them".

"Sir, high command has issues HENSHIN protocol to be initiated".

"It seems this race is going to face more than they can bargain for" he was smirking" very well then Henshin protocol are go I want this bird race feel the wrath how we Riders fight and Played that song. ATTENTION CREW MEMBERS HENSHINS PROTOCOL ARE GO I REPEAT HENSHINS PROTOCOL ARE GO. Every crewmember heard the announcement run and drop everything they carried towards certain part of the ships that said safe as the alarms gone off. LOCKED DOWN COMPLETE . "Everyone prepare for transformation."

Song Dare by Stan Bush

General something isn't right the alien ships suddenly stop firing their weapons and the fighters are regrouping back towards their ship".

"I don't like this one bit, all fleet stand guard for anything"

"General I'm hearing music and energy spike is increasing from all the ships " at the front section of the ships split into two forming legs then arms, the other form a giant Chinese dragon, robots and Beetles.

"It's transforming by the spirit it's illogical and impossible I never heard such thing before"

The space voyager summon a sword and then slicing the Turian fleet. It was dominating the ALIENS ships like someone just destroying a plastic model of ships.

"General, we manage to receive message from the surface of the planet"

"Patch it through good news I hope"

"This is Captain Victus the aliens are to powerful we being underestimated them we need to retreat retr…."then the radio died out.

"Spirit what the hell is going on down there!"

On the planet the Turians army was getting slaughtered as the BEAST was tearing them limb from limb like animals prey by the predator , the rhino just ram the army like pins , the cobra spray venomous acid melting them, elephant lifting tanks and smash it on the ground hard.

The vehicles like bikes then transform into robots fighting along a side the alliances firing their machine gun and missile (autovajin & sidebashaar).

The riders were also fighting this war as they transform fighting to protect the planet Shanxi. The Turians thought that the aliens using sword, axe and spear as weapons were primitive but how wrong they are as there shields was powerful then there kinetic barriers, the barriers were design to sustained fast slug round like bullets but didn't anticipated a hand to hand combat situation.

RIDER SLASH "Watch out his swords it's poison" Sasword cutting down Turians soldier with it's blades that embedded with venom as they die in the most crucial painful way.

CLOACK UP "There to fast one thing the aliens were there and the next here" Kamen rider Caucuses punching and kicking the aliens so fast they didn't know what hit them.

RIDER PUNCH " Spirits there monsters" Kamen rider the next(V3) punching a Turian tank then lift it up like nothing and throw towards a drop ship as it exploded in a fireball.

EXCEED CHARGE" aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarghhhhhhhhhh Faiz forming its initial crimson smash attack on the Turian drop ship that exploded and at the same time the occupants turn to dust and die on the spot.

ZECT trooper's equip with energy rifles were firing on the Turians while marching forward as they are led by Thebee and some of them are riding bikes that is equip with a javelin.

"Captain Victus we can see the aliens city"

"Good then we don't hold back march forward men " but all of sudden the city bridge started to retracted separating the city if that wasn't surprise it shut down all its building with heavily armored steel . Then giant heavy cannons emerge from hidden places of city aiming at the Turian army, tanks and dropships as it waste them.

At the same time a song was sung (Lion from macross frontier)

"Spirit the city it's transforming ( From the scene Transformers G1 movie)

"We have no choice we need to warn the council about this, we need weaken them a bit if have to launched the planetary bombardment now" as one of the Turian frigate was destroy.

"But sir that's genocide and our people are still down there"

"Do it, I rather we win this war than flee in shame they know their duty and we will remember them as they die with honor"

"Admiral were reading spike of energy three ships going bombardment the planet"

"It seems there going for drastic measure" Tommy though then decided to use it "Get me The XVII now !"

As the Turians ships preparing to orbital bombarded the planet it was suddenly exploded in unexpected even as the ship turn around only to spot a giant lone satellite coming closer

"Status report what happen?"

"Sir the satellite it's moving towards us and fast "

"How can it move it move it's just a satellite"

" Sir It's transforming"

"Spirits does every things this aliens built transform into something" .

XVII was now in his robot form as it fires another round of it's main weapon vaporizing the fleet before it can even reach the planet.

As the Turian ship reaching the Relay to warn the council suddenly one of the occupants fell down on the console then next and next until leaving the general the only one left alive.

"Who are you show yourself you coward!" as he pull out the sidearm aiming anything that moves or suspicious.

A figure emerge behind the general from the reflection on the surface floor and subdue him easily without a fight. The figure was wearing a black silver armor, his faceplate was covered on his eyes( Kamen Rider knight)

"How did you manage to sneak behind me is it a stealth or cloaking tech".

"No, it's something much better I was here the hold time watching you aliens fools fighting against us that is way over your head".

"What are you?".

"I'm a human a species that you meet and attack us without warning as such we retaliate is that simple".

"We only follow orders since you species broke the law".

"Do not lie to me, I heard when you have conquer our world you wanted to obtain our tech, the whole taking us down because we broke the law was just an as cuss you all needed.

" How?" Desolas could comprehend that this information only the higher ups knows including himself.

Knight chuckled humorous of the question " It's simple really when one of your Turian fleet return back to Plaven I was there the whole time including my team, we were watching your kind from the other side of a mirror all your secrets, location, planetary defense, Primach and weaknesses. One of use have already infiltrated the Citadel and Cipritine capital". 

Desolas eyes widened in horror hearing such statement this being knows the Turian most guarded secret he cannot let it live even he has to take it down with him, as he spins to grab knight. But knight anticipated such action and pulled him inside the mirror world.

"Where I'm I, where did you take me human?".

"Inside the mirror General".

"His Hands then started to disintegrating into particles slowly.

"What's happening to me ? you did this!"

"Yes no, you see my good General no one can casually enter the mirror world if they did there body will start disintegrate into dust and disappear into nothingness and nobody can find your body"

"NO!" Was the last word of General Desolas Arteries as he disintegrated into nothingness.

This is how I think would happen during the battle of Shanxi the alliance against the Turians. The Chinese dragon and beetle is from the series metal hero Gavan and big bad bettleborgs.


	2. Chapter 2

Megaman x mass effect

The Illusive man was reading all the files and activities Cerberus has, including what happen to David and the collectors. The collectors were harvesting humans like cattle and the alliance can't stop since they are located at the Omega Relay that no ship have ever return that is equivalent to the Bermuda Triangle on earth. As he was observing the files he caught one small files the read classified, this files only can be read by himself, Miranda and others as well but his XO rarely even touch the file who fear what dark secrets that would put her sister in jeopardy, Then he smile and satisfaction smile that say I'm going to enjoy this moment and how much the information that Cerberus obtain from it.

* * *

Normandy 2

Commander Jennifer Shepard was just in her room feeding her fish when all of sudden a message was transmitted from the Illusive man through private channel that only her and him could talk without interruption.

"Good to see you Shepard, I hope getting your Specter title was successful" in a sarcasm tone.

"I did, so what brings you want to talk with me since it's obvious something came up and hardly you want to congratulate me". as she cross her arms.

"I a sure you it's something you would never want to miss an opportunity to fight against the collectors".

"I'm listening", Shepard was interested what good news to fight against the Collectors is her primary mission.

" I Think I better start from the beginning 20 years ago a group of Cerberus scientist discover something extraordinary on an unknown planet called LEM, they detect a familiar signal on the planet and went there to investigate found gold mine underground in the planet was filled with advance technology hundreds years that even outlast Salarian tech". "Energy weapons, hovercraft, advance cybernetic enhance, purifier oxygen, and teleporter.

"So what finding technology in ruins is no different than Prothean artifact we excavate from ruins".

"Oh Shepard that's the beauty of it you see this tech were created by humans".

"Pardon did you say humans?".

"Human from another universe or dimension to be precise Shepherd, you see their technology was advance enough to create a powerful A.I. or REPLOID for what they are called".

"A.I" Shepard snort" if the council hears about this they would probably want your head right now".

"Not an ordinary A.I. Shepard this Reploids are the higher form of Geth their comparison is more like a human to an ape in definition. The Reploids look more human on the surface even you can't tell the difference they poses the ability to think for themselves they can cry, laugh, eat, and fall in love especially witha their creator humans. The implants and your resurrection also use those components from a Reploid".

Shepard laugh humorlessly "stop it, you killing me what are implying like that old Disney movie WALL-E".

"No, Shepard what I'm giving you a fighting chance he is probably the most powerful Reploid on the face of that universe as the Illusive man stand up which is completely rare. This Reploid goes by many names The One Man Army, The Sword of Protection, The Berserker of The Battle Field, the Solo Swordsman and The God of Destruction. He could probably wipe the collectors on his own without any help at all including the Reapers.

"What so special of this Reploid? you make it you adored it".

"I a sure you Shepard if you seen his deeds you would fall to his gaze, especially when we found his capsule a bunch of Reploid snuggle up and grabbing the capsule to protect from any harm even in death such respect he gain".

"So why not you awaken him from his beauty sleep".

"If I did he would not like my method and would rebel against me".

"I can't see why" Shepard cross her arms.

"Shepard what's your answer?".

Shepard was questioning the title was unbelievable it was like this Reploid gain fear and respect at the same time even it was an A.I. she know they need all the helped they can get" very well where is this planet located"

The illusive man smiled he knew Shepard couldn't resist the temptation of recruiting an ally.

* * *

In the briefing room

"People I got good news and bad news which one first?" Shepard asked.

"Good news first commander" Zaed the mercenary said.

"The illusive man has recommended recruiting a certain individual this person seems powerful and even given the title as the Good of Destruction".

"Wow for a person to get that name is probably dangerous" Garrus said

"I agree it's probably a Krogan" Kaiden said.

"He may be dangerous but he has protocol for the greater good it's seems the illusive man respect him and no his not a Krogan his something else entirely".

"A what? a Hanar that can wield biotics". Katsumi joking.

"No and A.I." was Shepard straight answer.

Everyone in the room just stared in shock and disbelief hearing such statement from the great Commander Shepard mounth like it was a curse.

"HAHAHA good one commander and A.I. helping us" Zaed laughing when hearing that.

"This no joke the Illusive man recommended him to this mission".

"Are you talking about the Geth and the last time we meet them they tried to smoke our asses "

"Wait him Shepard it has a gender like EDI" Garrus pointing the glowing blue orb.

"Yes him and here comes the fun part you see this A.I came from another universe where synthetic are live equal among the humans and even falling in love". Everyone was even speechless hearing about it.

" This plot is cliché coming from a WALL-E movie".

" Seriously having cybernetic implants is nothing new but falling in love that's one whole new level". Miranda said.

"I did say the same thing but no he even gave me a video recording proof of that universe it was almost 200 hundreds years old from a black box".

"Impossible that kind of long even recording will deteorate as prove every recording of Prothean was useless " Mordin said ,

"Well the man said it was made from Ceramic Titanium Alloy that can withstand rust and any other natural disaster".

"So what are you waiting for commander lets see that universe" Zaed said impatiently.

"EDI played the recording please"

"Yes commander"

Then the recording started a picture of tall buildings and humans walking along with synthetic among them as equals even holding hand, giant mechaloid lifting heavy debris easily to build something new, wheeless vehicles drove around the street, Giant space station that even reach stratosphere long. A floating city in the sky, underwater and on the moon.

"Wow this is those Sfi-fi movie that I used to watch".

"Yeah I mean synthetic holding hands and kissing it makes me looking at a twilight zone".

"They look so human I can't tell the difference".

" Their cities are so majestic and beautiful".

"Wow EDI is this all the recording from the Illusive man".

"Yes this recordings only the illusive man gave"

"Joker set a course for the planet LEM"

"Aye aye ma'am". As the pilot speed his ship towards the planet LEM.

* * *

The illusive man was smoking he can tell Shepard took the bait and is going to recruit _it,_ the recording that he gave Shepard was only half of the truth of what really happen from that universe, the real truth was Reploids turn maverick by an unknown virus causing destruction to both innocent Reploid and human Began the Maverick War. It gets worst when a General Reploid named Sigma was infected as well making him more like a tyrant that can even put Batarian slaver shame. Then there's the Elf Wars that is more destructive than the previous war cause by a human scientist madman named Weil 80 percent of humans were wipe out and 70 percent Reploids were destroy , he chuckled such destruction cannot comprehend that he could afflict AMONG the aliens. As he switch the screen showing a group of Reploids with blue color body and a red Cyclops eyes called Patheon being assemble in secrets, the numbers already reach a million, the Patheon weren't A.I they are more like VI only follow commands he even included a thick 20 layers of fire wall from the upgrades Cerberus got from the ruins and a self-destruction install if things get to nasty. He smirked and could stop laughing that Cerberus holds the most advanced tech in the galaxy that even outwitted the Salarian and alliance. He could start the war to cleanse the galaxy but he had to wait first, destroying the reapers first is the main priority.

* * *

On the planet LEM the entire planet was a complete wasteland fewer trees grow and lack water is more like a dessert planet similar to the Krogan homeworld minus the nuclear fallout. Shepard then walk along with Mordin scientist and curiosity, Garrus experience, Jacob curious and Kelly the same even she wasn't allowed to come but she insisted.

"This is it I found the entrance it's hidden under a boulder"

"Hidden in plain sight how original" Kelly answer cheerfully.

"I just need to input the password then suddenly the boulder was lifted up revealing a hidden entrance bellow it"

"So shall go then". Gents.

* * *

"Marvelous simple marvelous all this technology I never seen before and no element zero in use very fascinating to think such tech was created by humans from another universe that even surpass the Prothean and Salarian.

"We can scan examine another time Doc we have other priorities".

"Ah yes sorry my bad".

"I have admit Shepard this facility is so advanced even its two hundred years old".

"I agree they even use less pollution energy source and no radioactive signature"

"A clean energy source how I envy the other universe"

"Then they reach a door that seems heavily armored with a giant Z word embedded in front, the door was like a vault that no one can get in or out."

"Well commander time to open Pandors box" Jacob sarcastically said.

"Pandora what?" Garrus ask unfamiliar with the term.

"In Greek methodology a women name Pandora open a box that was forbidden to be open, it unleashes unspeakable evil to the world but hope remains safe, that's the story.

"So it's like Pandora box we might unleashes the greatest evil in the known universe but hope at the same time"

"Yes" Shepard answer.

"Their no turning back the longer we wait the more innocent will be kidnapped by the collectors" The commander punch out the password given by the Illusive man " The Bird of Hermes is my name, Eating my Wings to make me tame". How ironic the password words Shepard thought .Then hissing sound was heard as the door open revealing a body of Reploids protecting a lone capsule standing in the middle of the room.

When the team look closer of the Reploid only one word they can described beautiful. Mordin was thrilled looking inside the capsule it was like a piece of art beautiful crafted he can tell that someone put his heart and soul creating it, Jacob whistle in appreciation seeing it he can't imagine a face like that was male, Garrus eyes widened he couldn't imagine that this thing in front of him was synthetic an A.I. that can even pass as human Kelly and Shepard flustered when seeing it up close they have to admit he was good looking even he was synthetic.

"He looks to human"

"I agree even a trained C-sec can't tell the difference between a human and Reploid"

"He looks like a women those long blond hair makes him more beautiful"

"Well what are we waiting for lets wake up sleeping beauty here but be on guard if it tries anything dangerous shot without question as Shepard pull a lever releasing the Reploid inside the capsule. Then his eyes open they were green, he stand up straight so easily without any problems. He was wearing a red armor that looks much sleeker look and red suit his feature. His blond hair spread like a normal hair making it more unbelievable that he is actually synthetic.

"Who are and what are doing here it ask?".

Sheppard lower her gun and approached him slowly "My name is Jennifer Shepard and who might you be"

"My name is Zero"

* * *

This how what would happen if zero was awaken in an unknown universe with no memories of his past again since he died and revive in another universe. I tried to portray not something cliché but if the story goes on the four guardians will make their appearance. It's a shame really for megaman Zero game stop until 4 I Blame the script writer for ending the series to fast unlike Battle network was longer even it was GBA version. The cyber elfs are more like his companion reducing the A.I. tension and help with his reputation.

* * *

This is the scene zero fighting against the collectors on Horizon.

Zero was creating a powerful tornado that is sucking the collectors drones like a vacuum cleaner. When the swarm was pulled inside he unleashes an ice-chip freezing the tornado into a giant icicle structure trapping the swarm inside the ice coffin. Then he charges straight towards the army of collectors and husk.

When they saw him those bugs fired their weapons towards zero but he was quick and dodge the slug easily then he jumped towards the nearest collector and slice it with his saber with extreme precision instant kill. Then two collectors prepared to ram the Reploid was slice vertically with the green saber and then he charge the buster firing taking out ten of the bugs. Then he change weapon to a chain rod, the rod then spins around him like a gymnastic whip then creating a another tornado that zero use it to rip a parts the flying collectors. The collectors the fired their weapons in focus, he summon a shield protecting him and use it slicing the aliens like a buzz saw boomerang. Then he grab the collectors with his right hand and smash it.

* * *

"Everyone who just saw zero fighting an army could do nothing but gaped in silence

"That guy is unbelievable his taking down the collectors by himself is he crazy or what"

"No his not crazy it's something he did by his own free will" Garrus explain

"Then would you all explain how he moves it's completely inhuman and it's not biotics" Ashley ask

"He isn't human his an A.I an advance one" Shepard explain.

"What an A.I like those Geth we fought before".

"HAHAHAHA if you compare him to a Geth he beat the shit out of you just like he did to me" Grunt showing his scar.

"But he looks weak and human especially that long blond hair of his".

"I advise you never insulted his hair, the last person did was traumatize" Miranda warned.

* * *

On Normandy Joker was sulking and doctor Chawla is helping him to calm down including EDI he kept murmuring never insult blond ever again..

* * *

"Shesh Shepard don't remind me I'm almost scared for what he did to Joker".

"Excuse are you all taking the same person here it seems like you saying this A.I. like his a friend and apart of your crew."

When everyone look each other "Yes" They all chorus together.

* * *

The collectors has deem zero too dangerous as both the collectors and husk staring to swarm around him even so zero never gave in as he fought all the aliens without mercy and not stopping the slaughtered his committing, when all the husk Jump on him then he smash his fist underneath his feet shouting **Rekkoha** ("Rending Light Supremacy) as a pillar of light emerge underneath his feet vaporing the aliens menace with ease. Then he took his saber and slicing the husk. He took his triple Rod and spin it causing anything near him being shredded.

* * *

The majority both local and Normandy was even jaw dropped of the Rekkoha display it was like a Gardian laser but more pure light attack size like a pillar.

"Are you sure his synthetic Shepard that thing is more like using biotic since it's impossible for synthetic to use Biotics ". Ashley still suspicious of Zero.

"He maybe an A.I. but he is more human"

"What about those fairies that came around him"

"Oh those are Cyber Elfs their kinda like his companion, they have a unique ability that fascinates even me" Mordin said as one of them was on Shepard shoulder sitting and watching zero. Also some of the Cyber Elfs were healing the colonist from the swarm paralyze bite and playing with children ease the tension.

"Still don't you all, afraid of him I mean since his an A.I.

''No'' Shepard team said it at the same time.

"Am I the only question this situation about the one so called Zero".

"He is a warrior with great honor" Garrus said.

"He doesn't let anyone to be sacrifice and fought to Protect others" Zaed said.

"He is a good person and a hero even he denied the claims" Miranda said

"He can even kick ass" Jack Said.

"I was weary about him first but when I got to know him he isn't such a bad guy just misjudge" Jacob said.

"He is one of the kind, I have admit his A.I. interface was unique even I was speechless" Mordin said

"He fought valiantly in the face of danger; he is more like a Rival to me". Grunt Said

"Even the fish likes him that Shepard keep". Katsumi said.

"Wait what animals like to be near him even if his an A.I. and synthetic".

"What you haven't notice how the birds on harvest was perching on him how much they like him he even tickle their feathers when I saw it".

"You all trust this synthetic this much"

"Yes" was the only word she heard from everyone from Normandy.

* * *

The collectors starting to converge together into a gigantic unspeakable creature fusion of husk too then one of the collectors was glowing and speaking towards zero.

"Why do you fought against your kind"

"What do you mean?"

"You are like us a synthetic, a machine an A.I.".

" So what I'm fighting for what's right you on the underhand are kidnapping innocent humams".

"You think that synthetic like you would be accepted by the community with open arms we are the solution to the problem".

"No but where I come from we are treated equals and are friends".

"Interesting but naïve words you are defective as such will still perish for I'm harbinger i- It's speech was cut off when Zero sliced the possess collector instantly "I don't why but the way you talk reminds me someone that pisses me off" it was the last thing harbinger heard. A s such the collectors has no choice but to retreat back to the Omega Relay.

* * *

When the collector ship was about to blast off Zero jump and force inside the ship destroying everything he could see.

The colonize and Shepard team saw how the collectors ships was being blown a part from the inside that was cause by one Reploid, parts of rocks and metal starting to fall until the ships finally crash down. Everyone prayed that the colonist was safe and it did by a miracle the kidnapped Colonist came out from the ruins unharmed as they run to their family, friends and lovers. What people saw next will truly become a legend to be remember on Harvest as the figure wearing in red without his helmet was on top of the debris looking out in the open silently as he gaze the city that he saved. The wind blowing his hair and the sunset was creating a majestic picture of a hero. Ashley didn't trust A.I. but what he saw make her flustered including other as well, she had to admit he was good looking for a synthetic. Shepard team knows they can trust him but she question is he deed enough to let the council not destroying him or she have to sealed him back in the Capsule.

* * *

This is the scene how Zero fought on harvest hope you enjoy, the multiple weapons is just a bonus and the Rekkoha is Zero signature move.

* * *

This is the scene how Tali meet Zero

"Shepard whose that person using a sword to fight against the Geth"

"Oh that's Zero his a crewmembers like us, he doesn't talk much"

"Oh, but there's something about him bother me but I can put my finger"

"Tali he is something so calm down what I'm about to say , That person is An A.I."

"….HAHAHAHA Shepard that is the most funny thing I have ever heard"

" Why I'm not surprise I kept hearing the same answer all over again".


End file.
